Mommy
by Kary G
Summary: Every woman complete their lives when they get married,and have children, but for Sydney having children is not easy... What's preventing her to be a mother? How will Gage react?
1. Chapter 1

**Mommy**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: A new story! Yay! I decided to do this story because I was watching a soap opera and yes! Nia Peeples was in that soap opera [Y&R] so this crazy idea came to mind and I'd love to share with you! To make this interesting I made a small trailer of this story… my first video, is not long enough just 20 seconds, but the dialogue showing in the video will be in the story.**

**2nd NOTE: When I publish the story, and try to see the preview I noticed that the link to the video is broken so go to my profie, and I'll post the whole link so you can watch it/**

**[In the video the title is "Secrets" but I thought "Mommy" was way more fitting for the story, so…Enjoy!]**

Magazines, TV shows, Soap Operas, books, newspaper, on the street they were everywhere, and it was frightening for her. This guilt was consuming her every second, every minute, every hour, every day, every week, every year! Beautiful faces, laughter, they were everywhere!

Babies with their mothers playing around, giggling, and yet she couldn't become a mother… Yes, she was married and had a wonderful husband but after trying for years she couldn't become a mother. She knew the reason is just that…she didn't want to share that with her husband.

Was it fear? It was something beyond fear. Everyday it was the same…wake up, go to work, greet your friends, and at the same time trying to put a happy face when in reality she was breaking inside, crying, shouting, something that she couldn't show only when she was alone…

"Sydney?" A male voice caught her attention. It was her husband Gage who saw her lost in her thoughts that made him wondered what was going on with Syd.

"Sorry. What did you say?" She asked waking up from her thoughts.

"Are you ok? You've been a little distracted this past week," his blue eyes showing concern for her.

"It's nothing; I just have to do a lot of paper work. It's nothing serious," she focused her gaze on the table, the floor the colors of the walls around her, but didn't focus on Gage's gaze.

"I wanted to remind you that Julie called, she'll have a small baby shower, and wanted us to go to her house. She's very excited, and can't wait to show all the nursery details, and wanted some advice on baby names," he smiled to her. Julie, Gage's little sister married two years ago, and was now expecting her first child.

She blinked twice, and trying to process the words in her brain. "Yes, of course. I'll take a shower," she replied kissing Gage's nose. She stood up, and began to walk only to be stopped by Gage who spun her around.

"Honey. If you don't feel ok, then I'll call Julie and we'll stay home," but Sydney cut him off.

"It's ok, really. We'll go and help, and celebrate Julie for her baby…" the last word was barely audible by Gage's ears. Sydney took a deep breath trying hard not to cry in front of Gage, but he knew what she was going through. He embraced his wife, and talked softly as a sob made its way out of her throat.

"Ok…" she whispered to herself, and wiped her tears. "I'll be right back. I love you," she kissed Gage one more time as she disappear from his sight, and all he could hear was his wife heels fading away…

Sydney found some clothes and went to the restroom; she closed the door, and took off her clothes stepping in the shower. There was a small mirror, and she stood for a moment contemplating her reflection. "Oh, my god. If only he knew…" she whispered as silent tears made its way down her cheeks.

**P.S: It's 2:36 am and I just made the first chapter for this story. Ha! So, watch the video, and let me know what you think of this chapter[ plus the video] I guess I'm so excited that I decided to do this story.. I know I have a ton of stories to update, and to finish, but for now review, and let me know what you all think. Good night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mommy**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 2**

Sydney sat in the living room waiting for her husband. In the meantime the petite ranger wrapped Julie's gift. She stopped for a moment to pay close attention to the beautiful gift in front of her. A small lavender dress with small purple flowers on the front, also a purple hat, and a headband with a beautiful butterfly. She touched the soft material, and passed her hand through the small dress.

"Ten minutes, and I'll be downstairs!" Gage announced from upstairs.

Syd started to wrap the smaller pieces such as the headband, and the hat. She took the dress, and placed it inside a box that had a beautiful design of teddy bears… pink teddy bears, and placed a bow on the top of the box, just in time to see Gage. She smiled, and took the box in her hands.

********

When Sydney and Gage stepped out of the car, they were greeted by lots of balloons, and laughter. All the rangers were there sitting next to Julie talking. Angela was on Alex's arms, so when the 5 month old baby saw her aunt Sydney all the baby could do was fuss in her mother's arms, and trying to reach the female ranger.

After greeting everybody. Sydney sat next to Julie, taking Angela with her. "Hi there little angel," Sydney was greeted by a smile on Angela's face.

"So, when are you having kids? I want to be an aunt already," Alex laughed out loud hearing Jules.

"Jules!" Was all Gage could say. His face was red, and he coughed trying to "calm down", at the same time trying to take that color off his face.

Sydney laughed at Gage's reaction. "Well, I don't know. But I guarantee you that you'll be an aunt…. Someday,"

Still that answer left Jules and Alex with more questions, than a final answer.

"Hey, Sis. Did you find a name for my niece?" Gage questioned his little sister.

"You know what? I haven't decide yet.. I still have two months to figure that out, but for now. I'll go inside, and sit on the sofa." Gage, and Mitchell (Jules husband) stood up, and helped her to go inside, and also to help her to sit down.

"Thank you, guys." Sydney, and Alex stayed with Jules, and kept talking as the men went outside.

"Sydney. Angela loves you; every time you leave she just can't stop crying. Walker has to step in to calm her down,"

"Aww you missed me?" she cooed to the little girl in her arms. "I miss you too," she told to the baby kissing Angela's forehead. Jules was the next one to talk.

"Sydney. I think I still haven't figure out what the answer was to the question I made you a few minutes ago outside,"

"Jules. I –" she began to say, but couldn't continue.

"Is something wrong?" Alex asked her friend.

"It's hard," she chuckle, and took a deep breathe.

"It's ok. Take your time." Alex told her. 

"I—I made a decision a long time ago, not to have children," Jules, and Alex couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What? Are you regretting it?" Jules spoke.

"No," Sydney replied. "Because I really believe deep in my heart that I shouldn't have them,"  
**  
******  
"I'm so excited about my niece, I can't wait to have her in my arms, and of course to have my own child someday,"

"I just hope your niece is as beautiful as your sister. The same goes to Sydney," Trivette said.

"Yes, I—Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Gage had to stop there for a moment. His only answer was the laughter of all the men around him.

******  
**The questions kept coming to Sydney, and she patiently answer them all. Alex looked at Sydney with a concern look. "Why do you think you shouldn't have kids?"

"Hmm… I lost my mom when I was 12 to ovarian cancer,"

Alex took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long, and devastating illness, and I found out later that I carry the same gene which means that there's a good chance I can get it. I mean the anticipation alone is torture."

"Oh sweetie," Jules took Syd's hands on her own. "I can't really imagine,"

"So, I'm afraid that if I have a child. I wouldn't be there to raise her or that I'll pass on the gene."

Jules nodded. "Does Gage know?"

"No. he doesn't know,"

"I think is very noble of you to give up motherhood, but still is painful,"

"I know. I'm just… I don't know how Gage will react to this, I'm afraid that he'll leave me," she took a deep breath trying to stop the tears from flowing, and also her voice to crack. Alex began to laugh, and Jules followed her reaction as the men stepped inside.

Sydney knew Gage deserved to know about this. She was determined to make him a father. He had to be a father.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mommy**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I promise the next chapter will be more than 2 pages =) Enjoy!**

Gage and Sydney arrived home; they walked out of the car. "Syd. Are you ok? You seemed a little pale," Gage went to her side.

"Yes, just tired, that's all. Thank god we have a few days off,"

"Yes, you're right. Hey, I didn't see Erika there with Trivette," he said.

"Trivette told me that she needed to go visit her dad, so she went to California, to be with him."

" I see," He opened the door to his wife, and he followed behind. She sat in the sofa across from Gage.

Sydney's phone beeped letting her know a message was waiting to be read. A smile formed in her lips, as she red the message.

"What?" Gage questioned Sydney as he saw the happiness in her eyes.

"Jules send a text saying she loved our gift,"

"Poor Jules. She was so tired, but happy. I can't wait for my niece to be born," 

"I know you can't wait, but you'll have to," she laughed as Gage sat next to her, and embraced her.

"You know….and I think that you'll be a great mother too," Sydney's smile erased from her lips, and her gaze focused on his.

"I don't know about that," she stood up, and walked around the living room until she stopped looking at some pictures of hers, and Gage together, and another one when both of the rangers were babies.

"Ok. Wait a minutes. What am I feeling here? Starts with an "E". There's some emotion here. You're fighting emotion. What is it?"

She had to tell Gage what was going on. So, she took a deep breath, and looked at Gage. "Gage, I… I lost my own mother when I was a little girl,""

Gage shocked by her confession just stared for a few minutes. "Didn't you talk to your mother a few days ago, that you girls will go shopping?"

"Well, that was my stepmother, we're close, my father married again, but my biological mother die when I was 12,"

"Honey, I'm so sorry, but why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry you," She touched Gage's cheek. He kissed her forehead, and stood up walking to the kitchen for a drink, Sydney turn on Gage's laptop, she logged in to Gage's personal account, and saw al the emails that he had most of them were from work, new one started to come, again related to work. Gage came back with 2 glasses of wine.

"This is for you," he passed the glass to his wife.

"Nice way to start the evening, don't you think?" he nodded, and drank a little bit of wine.

"You got some e-mails while you were in the kitchen, are you going to check those or what?" her only response was Gage taking down the screen of the laptop until a soft "click" indicated the laptop was close.

"Ok, now. Where are you priorities Mr. Gage?" He laughed, and looked at his wife.

"My only priority right now is right here in front of me," she set the glass on the table, Gage's lean capturing her lips on his, he loved that man so much, but still she had a secret he needed to know.

*******  
**The clock read 2 am, and Angela Walker couldn't stop crying. Alex tried to put her back to sleep, but it was impossible for her to do that, Angela was crying more, and more. Walker was asleep until he heard Angela's cries. His arm embrace Alex or at least he thought he did, but then he felt that his wife wasn't there. He stood up and walked to the nursery to see Alex on the rocking chair with his angel on her arms.

"Trouble sleeping?" the senior rangers asked.

"Yep. Today when Sydney left, and handed Angela to me, she couldn't stop crying, she slept when we were on our way to the ranch, but now she can't stop crying. She misses Sydney so much,"

"I think we'll know who will spoil her when she grows up," Alex laughed at Walker's comment, and gave Angela to her husband.

"I'll take it from here, go to sleep Alex," As he kissed Alex, his daughter was starting to stop crying, Walker talked to the baby in his arms, just as Alex went to bed, and fell asleep, as soon as her head touched the pillow.

*********


	4. Chapter 4

**Mommy**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 4**

7:00 am just in time for Syd to see the sun come out. She sat outside in a beautiful rocking bench. The air was wonderful, the birds chirping, she took an amount of air, inhaled it, and let it go to her lungs. Peace around her…

Still she had to talk to Gage, it was now or never. Since Gage was asleep, she decided to go inside to make hot chocolate, after a few minutes Gage was coming downstairs into the kitchen. Sydney kissed her husband, and handed him a big cup filled with hot chocolate, marshmallows, and whipped cream. He took a sip feeling the hot dark liquid burn his tongue, and his throat, leaving his taste buds with the sweet taste of the chocolate combined with the marshmallow.

"Hmm…" he moaned as he took another sip of the hot liquid. "This is delicious,"

"I'm glad you like it. Hmm….why don't you come outside with me. I need to talk to you about something that you should've known a long time ago," she hurried outside leaving Gage behind…Wondering.

Her hands were shaky, just knowing that she was going to reveal a big part of her life to be man she loved so much, but was she ready to reveal that secret? Was she? When all she wanted to do was run away from Gage, she wanted to hide in a corner already hearing the shouts of rage, and the insults that Gage was telling her for not being able to have children, what was she going to do? What if he asked for the divorce? What if he left her for another woman who could provide him with a family? What if he ended up hating her for the rest of his life? What if…?

"Sydney?" Gage called her name, as he saw the nervousness was consuming her.

"Sorry…sit down for a minute," she patted the bench, and he did as she said.

"What's going on?" Gage asked with a concern voice ,as he looked how Sydney played nervously with her hands.

"Do you remember how we talked about having children of our own?" In response he nodded. "…and also about my mom that she died?" He nodded once again, she took a deep breath. "Well…hmm… This is not easy for me to confess, but let me explained from the beginning so you can understand…"

"Honey, you're scaring the hell out of me. Why all this chat about us having children, and what about your mom? What was the cause for her death?"

"Because… hmm… my mother died of cancer,"

"Cancer?" Gage repeated the word.

The tears began to sting Sydney's chocolate eyes. "Yes, it was ovarian cancer. I was in elementary school, and… I thought my life is over, you know that I wouldn't be able to be whole, and safe again without her," her voice was starting to break, but she wasn't going to break down that easily.

"Sydney…Honey, I'm so sorry," He whispered to his wife, as he took her hands.

"No, no it's ok," she paused for a moment and continued. "Then when I was in my late 20's I heard that they have discovered a new cancer gene,"

Gage looked down at her hands, and then focused his gaze directly to his face. "So, if you are a carrier.. you are more likely to get the disease?"

"Fifteen times more likely," she answered his question. "So, I was tested… I- I just could't bear the thought of passing down that sentence down to my little girl or dying and leaving her all alone to be broken up inside the way that I was you know…,"

"Sydney, listen to me you were scared, I know you are. We can do more research I'll help you with that…" Gage was helping, but Sydney shook his head.

"No, no, no Gage, no," Every "no" was more painful to hear. A tear rolled down her eye, and she took a deep breath one more time. "I had a hysterectomy," she confessed looking at her husband Gage… a little lost trying to comprehend the meaning of that word. "…So that I would never have cancer, and I will never have children."

Gage rested his head on top of her hands and took a deep breath himself. "Gage, when you asked me if I ever though about having a child with you… Honey the answer is yes, a thousand times YES.." the tears came down faster than she expected. "But I can't," It was so hard to just say "I can't" she was dying inside.. she wanted to run, she felt ashamed to let Gage hear all of this. She sobbed, "..and no matter how much I love you… I will never be able to give you a child," she finally broke down, Gage embraced her as strong as he could hiding his face from her, hiding his own tears that were now soaking Sydney's hair.

"I'm so sorry Gage… I'm…so..so…sorry," She said between sobs. He let her scream, shed tears, sobbed… she deserved to cry herself to sleep.

30 minutes passed, and her cries stopped, he looked at his wife, and she was asleep.. he took her in his arms, and placed her on the sofa. He then walked to the kitchen, and took half bottle of vodka, and filled a glass, he drank the golden liquid, just one cup… he set the cup on the sink, and covered his mouth with his hand, as he sobbed too…uncontrollably… not knowing that Sydney had opened her eyes, and was now crying again too…what have she done to him?

Sydney sat in the sofa letting the tears fall down, and soaked her blouse… Gage by now was a little bit more better, and soon from the kitchen that Sydney was sitting… he walked to her, and sat in front of her.

"Gage…" Sydney began to speak. " I know I shouldn't hide that secret from you, therefore… I will understand, if you decide to leave the house, if you decide to sign the divorce papers, If you decide to find another woman that can give you a family… I understand," her gaze focused down on her hands, she didn't have the gut to looked at him.

"Sydney…"

*********  
Alex stood in the nursery looking at her daughter sleep peacefully, her gaze moved to her toys, the room's color, and her small clothes. Alex eyes filled with unshed tears… Walker had to know Sydney's situation. She knew she promised Sydney not to tell Walker or any of the guys, but Walker had to know.

"Alex.."

Alex turned around, and embraced her husband trying to take some strength not to cry…

"What's wrong Alex?"

"It's Sydney.. There's something you should know about…"

*********  
"Sydney…" Gage took her face in his hands, and made her look at him. "Thank you for giving those options, any other guy would walk away from their wives, if those men heard what you just tell me…."

Sydney sobbed… she knew she was walking away from her…

"But I'm not one of those guys. Yes, is a lot to process, Yes it was my dream to become a father, but there's more ways for us to become parents, I don't hate you…. I love you Sydney, and because I love you I will never leave you, I'll never find another woman, and I will NEVER sign the divorce,"

Sydney looked in shock at her husband. "What? But Gage I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong. I love you with all my heart Sydney Cooke, remember the vows at our wedding 'To have, and to hold, in sickness, and in health, for better or worse' I'll always be with you, and I will not leave you…not now… Never,"

He kissed her gently, slowly, passionately, and then it became wild… and before they knew it…they were in their room sharing their passion…claiming one another.

Sydney lay in top of Gage's, she kissed his chest, and in return he kissed her back. Both husband, and wife looked at each other, he caressed her face, and moved his mouth to her ear whispering three beautiful words to his wife. "I love you,"

******  
**"I think we should talk to them to see how they're doing," Walker suggested.

'Yes, I agree. Let me call Jules, and asked if we can all go to her house, since she's eight months pregnant, she needs bed rest, and I think she'll love to have us there with her,"

"Does she know about Sydney's?"

"Yes, she does Walker.. Sydney told all of the women in there,"

He nodded, and gave his cell phone to Alex to make that phone call.

*******  
**"Ok, I'll take a shower," Sydney stood up wrapping her body with the sheet. The phone rang, and Gage answered. "Yes…Ok, we'll be there in an hour,"

"Well?" Sydney asked.

"Walker will do a Barbeque at Jules place. He wants all of us to be there,"

"Ok, in that case I'll take a quick shower," she bent down, and kissed Gage. "Hmm… care to join me?" she walked to the bathroom, Gage stood up running towards her.

"Of course I'll join you," he said as he took Sydney in his arms before closing the bathroom door, Sydney's laugh echoing in the house. She sent a silent prayer to god thanking him for giving her a wonderful man.

********

45 minutes later both junior rangers were on their way to Jules home. Gage was driving, and Sydney looking at some papers that she brought from Ranger HQ that were inside the car. Both rangers chatted, but their talk stopped as they received a brake-in house situation.

"This is Ranger Cooke, can you please give us the location of the house?"

"Yes Ranger Cooke. House is located in 239 Oak Street, A person broke in, a woman, and a child are locked in one of the rooms upstairs,"

"We're on our way," was Sydney's response.

****Oak Street**  
**Gage parked the car, Sydney following behind Gage. Sydney knocked at the door in the meantime Gage checked on the back. "Texas Rangers open up!" No answer. Gage came back and didn't see anyone in the back. Sydney kicked the door, and with guns ready to shoot, each ranger checked each room until they went upstairs again they checked each room, and didn't see the robber, they walked in the last bedroom they needed to check, and saw a nurse, and heard a one year old cry.

"You can come out, we're Texas Ranger," the woman came out of where she was hiding with a beautiful toddler. The one year old girl had a pink dress, and a little headband, her eyes had a deep blue along with a little bit of brown, and her lips so little, and beautiful

The woman was crying so much that Sydney had to take the crying child from the nurse's arms. The moment the baby girl was on the ranger's arms she stopped to cry. Once outside, Gage and Sydney asked a few questions, and waited for another police car to come, and do the job. The nurse looked at Sydney, and her face went pale, the nurse by the name of Allison Kent coughed and hid his pale face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," Allison answered and at that time another car police came, and Sydney smiled to the little girl in her arms, and gave her back to the nurse.

"Is your daughter?" Sydney asked.

"No, it's my friend's Caroline Summer, but she's working in the hospital,"

"She's beautiful," Sydney turned around and filled in some details to the Dallas Police, and then left. One of the officers took the girl, and took Allison to another place… Allison looked at Sydney drive away, her eyes focused on her hands, as she took a picture out of her nurse uniform pocket of a beautiful woman with some Filipino/Latina looks… There was no doubt it was the same… she read the name that was on the back of the picture: Sydney Cooke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mommy  
By: Kary G.  
Chapter 5**

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta **Ckorkows ****for helping me out with this chapter.. I was at this point sooo lost, and my inspiration was not there. Thank you to my readers for the wait. I hope it was worth it. I haven't even finished other stories, and yet I have new ideas for more new stories, but that will have to wait. Enjoy this chapter, and please review to see how good or how bad I'm doing with this story =)**

Gage explained their reason to be late, and also Sydney took her time to let their friends know her situation. They understood, and because of that they were not pushing her away, the Gage's were family to everybody in there. Sydney was not alone.

***

Caroline was doing some paper work at St. Matthew's Hospital when she received a call from her friend Allison telling her about how they broke in her house.

"What? Oh my god… How's Piper? How's my daughter?" Caroline felt the panic rising.

"She's fine Caroline, some rangers came and stayed with me for a few moments, and they left after another car police arrived," She felt the need to tell Caroline about seeing Sydney, but knowing the state Caroline was in… she didn't want to make it worse.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Caroline hung up, as she was moving some of the papers a few other slipped from their folders going straight to the floor, and she had to put them all in order, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a form from the Mental Facility, that was hers… she quickly opened a drawer, and placed the paper as she took a key and locked it.

***

"Are you ok? Where's Piper?" A desperate Caroline entered Allison's house.

"She's sleeping, I gave her a bath, and now she's sleeping,"

"Thank you so much," Caroline took a hand sanitizer, and rubbed in her hands to fight the germs…

Caroline saw how Allison was putting her hands in the pocket, Allison was nervous, and Caroline noticed it. "Why are you nervous? And what do you have in your pocket?"

"Nothing Caroline. I'm not nervous…." But Caroline shut her as she took what she was in Allison's pocket.

"What are you doing with this? This photo needs to be buried.. I don't want to see her face again… ok?…"

"I understand… I'll burn it," she took the photo, and then kept it. Sydney Cooke needed to know about what was going on.

****The Next Day****

All the rangers were now inside Headquarters, focusing on their individual tasks. While listening to Trivette complain about his paperwork.

"I hate paperwork!" He complained.

"Are you kidding me? Paperwork is the best!" Trivette couldn't believe what the junior ranger said.

"Really?"

"Yep…especially when you take it home, and finish it while watching TV and eating popcorn," He laughed followed by his lovely wife. This was so unique between them, always joking around. If they weren't then their jobs would be absolutely boring.

********  
Allison stood outside the Ranger Headquarters. She still didn't know what was best for that baby girl. Should she go inside? Should she go back to Caroline? She took a deep breath, and pushed through the doors of Company B.

She was about to turn around and leave but knew that it was now or never. So, she opened the door, and stepped inside. She looked around the room before asking "May I speak with Ranger Sydney Cooke?"

Sydney stood up. "Allison… what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Gage and the other Rangers stood up. Confusion began to fill the room, and their minds. What was Allison doing here? What was going on? These entire questions kept assaulting Sydney's head.

"No, Ranger Cooke everything is not okay. That little girl is in trouble with Caroline,"

"What makes you say that? How do you know she's not safe?" Sydney inquired concern for the child's safety showing on her face.

Attention was drawn to the nurse like a magnet pulling every single thing towards her. Allison blinked several time, each blink showing the nervousness she was in that moment. She wanted to run out of there. Will she be in trouble after telling the truth? But, if she didn't say a word… that would mean she was lying, and playing the game Caroline wanted her to play, to follow, and the guilt would be eating at her insides every time she saw that baby.

Allison's breath became rapid. Sydney took a few stops forward, and took the nervous girl arm. The senior rangers along with Gage began to follow Sydney, but she turned around, and held her hand out, they all understood her message, and stayed inside the Company. Sydney and led Allison outside so she could take some fresh air into her lungs. "Better?" Sydney's harsh voice kicked in.

She didn't say a word instead she nodded. "This conversation has to be in private, please.."

Sydney observed the frighten girl. Why was she asking to have this conversation in private? Couldn't she say whatever she had to say in front of her husband, and friends? In those moments she wasn't the victim but the interviewer, and whatever Allison had to say was not going to be neither easy nor pretty.

"Sure, follow me." Sydney turned around and stepped in Ranger HQ once again, this time to a new location where no cameras or any other eavesdropping device would interrupt them, just her and Allison no one else.

"Don't worry. We are alone, there's no one behind glass windows, no cameras. No nothing," hearing this made Allison a little better, less nervous…

"I'm sorry I kept this from you, I know I shouldn't have said something, but she threaten me, and I just couldn't do it, but when I saw you, and when you held Piper…."

"What's going on Allison?" adrenaline rushed through her body, every word that came out of Allison's mouth had a meaning…

"Ranger Cooke, Piper's your daughter," the last word came out as a whisper, hard to hear. So hard to understand that Sydney had to lean to hear that last word.

Sydney's face became pale, white like the snow. Here she was crying every night to sleep because she couldn't give a family to Gage, and now this… a… a daughter? Her eyes welled up with tears. She closed her eyes, and placed her hands in her head, waiting to hear Gage's voice telling her it was a bad dream. Silence filled the room. Sydney opened her eyes knowing… or was it imagining? Was this a dream? No… until her eyes focused the small grey table where her elbows were resting. It wasn't a dream. Not even the tears falling like big, fat raindrops…

"But…how?" the petite ranger asked before being attacked with more tears. Allison waited a few minutes until she calmed down, and began to speak.

"When you had the hysterectomy….."


	6. Chapter 6

**Mommy**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Kary G.**

**A/N: I know! It took a lot of time to update, and I still need to complete other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as much as I did. Let me know if you like this chapter… I'll try to connect more dots in the next chapters. Once again sorry for the time to update BUT college is keeping me busy.**

"But…how?" the petite ranger asked before being attacked with more tears. Allison waited a few minutes until she calmed down, and began to speak.

"When you had the hysterectomy….."

***Flashback***  
Caroline took Sydney's file, and wrote some stuff, that's when she saw the petite woman. Sydney Cooke approached Caroline, and exchanged some words. Allison who was a few feet from them saw how the women talked.

Caroline led the way to Sydney to a room, and began to prepare the raven-haired woman for surgery. Sydney changed into a gown, IV's were hooked to Syd's small right hand within minutes the anesthesia made its thing making each second more heavy for Syd to keep her eyes open. Until Sydney's vision became a blur and blackness made its presence. Allison stepped in the room to help Caroline not knowing the surprise she was going to get…

Three long hours and both nurses were on the middle of the surgery. Caroline took a syringe and filled it with a clear liquid. Both nurses were not alone. Dr. Keller a 35 year-old male was doing the surgery. Allison pretended to accommodate other stuff, her eyes looked at the pair standing and chatting. There was no doubt that , and Caroline had something, but did Dr. Keller know about Caroline's past? Somehow here eyes focused in Sydney's medical record, and a specific medicine made her eyes widen.

"_No, this can't be true… is pregnant?" _Allison questioned herself as she saw the name of the drug written on the report that was being used in that surgery: Pictocen.

Pictocen was a drug specifically to make the labor faster. This scared Allison because she didn't know how far along the pregnancy… was, but her thoughts were interrupted as a small cry was heard in the room.

A 7 month-old baby girl was taken to another room by Caroline. Allison immediately connected the dots knowing that that baby was Sydney's daughter. It was Allison job to report this to the Board, but that would mean losing their license as a Registered Nurse. What was she going to do? Dr. Keller saw Allison face, he hurried and took her arm. "Listen to me Allison; you cannot say anything about this to anyone in this hospital. If they find out what we did, we'll loose our jobs. I hope you don't open your big mouth because if you do I swear I'll kill you," Allison nodded afraid to speak. The only thing she did was just watch how Sydney was taken to another room.

****End of flashback****

Allison stopped for a moment. There was more the ranger needed to know….

"Ranger Cooke, not only did I find your picture, but also found this," Allison took a small notebook that was hidden in her scrubs.

Sydney took the little notebook in her hands, and read the first page. "Oh my god…" every line she read began to once again connect the puzzle. Not only did Caroline stole Syd's baby, but also was obsessed with the ranger. Following her moves, knowing where she shopped the groceries, her clothes, even the bars she used to visit. She kept flipping the pages of the small notebook so fast, until something caught her attention… _'She's beautiful, but I've seen her for about years now, and it seems that she rejects every man that comes near her, she looks afraid, and yet she still visit those kind of places. A man approached her, and tried to force her to kiss him back. She was a lucky bitch… A tall blonde guy, muscular body, and blue eyes defended her…'_

"What the…..?" she thought. She kept reading… _'I thought she was going to reject this man, but he seems different… he's not like all those idiots who called themselves __men__, Sydney is talking to that stranger, she looks comfortable, and so does he… I guess, I'll have to hear her phone conversations to find out more about this mystery guy..' _Sydney flipped the page, and kept reading.

'_Two months have passed now, and for what I gather, this man's name is Francis Gage. That bitch is even lucky when it comes to find cute guys. I've heard that they were going on their 8__th__ date. This means, I'll have to follow them to see how this ends up…_

_After two hours they finally came out of the movie theatres. I had to take seat two rows up, so they wouldn't suspect a thing… and what I saw inside. Let's just say I wouldn't consider tonight as 'dating'. They were kissing each other so passionate this time. I put my hand on my purse, and feel the hilt of my knife. I just want to jump, and feel the knife inside her stomach, feel the gasps of air, of pain…. Want to feel her lover's lips against mine, his hands exploring my body, and not hers…damn her to hell! Damn her!_

_I parked a few feet away from them, and couldn't follow them no more. She entered his house, he closed the door, and I lost sight of them. I quickly got out of my car, and hurried to the house, trying to see them… a window was opened… and to my surprise I found them inside that room. Sounds of pleasure, and ecstasy could be heard. He's on top of her kissing every inch of her exotic skin, his hands take over his lover's body. Her cries of pleasure get to me… why? Why her? My body feels hot to the touch, and my hormonal juices slip through my system… she doesn't deserve him… I do!' _

Syd closed the small notebook, a lot of things were there… shocked ran through her bloodstream. "But… why did she hate me so much?"

"Ranger Cooke you may not remember her, but she sure as hell remembers you." Allison looked through her purse until she found what she was looking for… a book with a red cover, and placed it in front of the petite female. "You went with Caroline to the same college," she confirmed by showing her a snapshot of Sydney, and Caroline. "I believe some kind of competition between her against you… a boyfriend perhaps?"

Sydney stayed silence for a few minutes trying to think of something or someone that triggered Caroline's behavior. "Yes. Jimmy Rowell.. I was a freshman at college, and I was in a relationship with Jimmy. He told me his previous relationship went wrong, he mentioned her ex-girlfriend name, her name was…" she left the sentences unfinished.

"Caroline," Allison finished it for her.

"Yes, but I still don't understand Piper's role in all of this,"

"I read the notebook, and she revealed that she became pregnant in college, but for some reason she had an abortion. Since then… she became crazy, obsessed trying to have a baby. She had to sleep with thousand of guys, desperate to have a child of her own, but it wasn't working. She later found out she was infertile, but in her mind, all the men she slept with had a problem… and then you came to the hospital read your chart, and recognize you, and decided to steal your daughter, but again… nobody knew about the pregnancy until that day of the surgery, when she did an echo.. You were under the anesthesia, and I wasn't there, later on I saw your medical record. I noticed the drug she apply to you, and that's where I knew she decided to induced labor, and also that you were expecting"

Sydney stood up, and with an "I'll be right back," she rushed to Company B to let her friends know what was going on. Seconds later all the rangers were inside the room with Allison..

******  
**Caroline looked outside the window wondering when Allison was going to come. She told her there was a few things missing from the fridge, and that she was going to the grocery store to buy those things, but just to go to the store, and buy milk, eggs, and some cheese, it didn't take three long hours.

Caroline was feeling uncomfortable, her head shout to her that she needed to get away, somebody was following her, she feared for her daughter. She ran to her room, and brought a huge suitcase that held a good amount of clothes for a period of time… she then open the closet, and took some of her clothes, shoes, underwear.

More clothes were thrown into the luggage, baby clothes, pink, yellow, purple were now the colors that covered the nurse's own clothing. She stopped for a moment, and focused on Piper, _her_ daughter. She looked at the toddler in front of her, she was beautiful no doubt about that.

Her hair, her eyes, her smile… she loved that little girl, she felt lucky. She was _her_ mother. She lifted the sleepy girl in her arms, and with luggage in hand ran to her truck, placed the girl on her car seat, and turned the engine… she just had this bad feeling that everything was going to fall apart, that she was never going to see Piper again, what she didn't know was that part of her crazy mind was telling her the truth.


End file.
